<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong by plutodruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116438">Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid'>plutodruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sixshot/Ultra Magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通天晓坐在铁堡监狱的接见室里，有些发愁地看着对面的六变金刚。六面兽抱着手臂，在通天晓刚进来时用带有敌意的目光瞥了一眼他的老对手，然后就扭过头去避免和他目光接触。被关禁闭的惩罚并没有让六面兽看起来很狼狈，他就像平常一样浑身散发着危险气息。这正是让通天晓所担芯的。</p><p>战后，一直处于失踪人口状态的六面兽偶然被一支探险小队发现，被猛大帅重创的六阶杀手处于静止锁定状态，依靠机体内部的应急系统进行着最低限度的生命维持。探险小队立即将他转移到了塞伯坦国家安全部门，之后的事情就简单了，他先是被送去进行简单维修，这就不得不说六阶的生命力实在惊人，没过多久他就 能再次上线并恢复常规机体功能了。</p><p>前霸天虎迷迷糊糊上线后的第一眼就看到通天晓站在他面前，此时他尚没进行过机体自检，也没整理过CPU中纷乱繁杂的信息。事实上，当他还在呆呆地 看着执法官思考着“我是谁？我从哪里来？我要到哪里去？ ”这三个哲学终极问题时他就被他这位老对手强行从医疗台上拉起来拷上手铐投进了铁堡监狱。</p><p>战争打了四百万年其中一个结果就是，即使同属霸天虎很多人彼此之间也根本没见过面，所以才会有人蠢到打起了六面兽的主意，尽管他们全都听说过他的凶 名，但却一时没能把这个名字和眼前这个戴着口罩、面无表情一言不发有着某种禁欲感的绿白色机体联系起来。有个监狱里的恶霸把他当成一个新人那样热烈地“欢 迎”了他，试图给他一个下马威。</p><p>结果显而易见，即使没有恢复到最佳状态前六阶杀手也足以把一个不知名的、原霸天虎下级军官打得差点回火种源找普神报到。</p><p>按照监狱的规定，这种程度的打架斗殴要被关禁闭整整一个月循环。禁闭室是一间特制的牢房，没有光亮，没有声音，没有任何交流对象，也没有任何事好做，只能自己在安静中反思。</p><p>六面兽芯中对这样的惩罚不屑一顾，黑暗与漫长的孤独在他看来根本算不上什么惩罚，他对此习以为常。</p><p>通天晓听说过此事后立即火急火燎地赶过来要见六面兽一面，尽管理论上这一个月他是不能见任何人的，不过通天晓以执法官的身份提出申请探视这个绿灯还是可以开一下的，况且通天晓可是来做六面兽的“思想工作”的。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这里还习惯吗？”自从两人见面后六面兽一直都没有要主动和他交流的意思，通天晓无奈之下只好开始没话找话。</p><p>六面兽只是讽刺性地看了他一眼，依然没说话。</p><p>通天晓被前霸天虎的嚣张态度弄得有点恼火，“你不要在这里惹是生非，你被列为这里的最高危险等级，一旦认定你的行为有可能造成危害就会立即触发你体内的爆炸威慑芯片。”</p><p>“你威胁我？”六面兽充满敌意的反问。</p><p>“我只是陈述一个事实，不要闹事，六面兽。”他叹了口气，接着说“我知道你一直不服气，不过我也是职责所在。而且这也是你应得的下场，准确的说，你进监狱还是你所有应得下场中最好的结果。现在战争已经结束了，你就趁这段时间好好反思一下自己的所作所为吧。”</p><p>“汽车人的执法官只会趁人之危，我以前真是看错了你。”六面兽冷冷地说。</p><p>“我是在执法，又不是和你决斗。”通天晓觉得这家伙简直不可理喻。</p><p>“我刚一上线你就给我戴上了手铐送到这里来，连审判都没有，这可不符合你一贯作风啊，执法官大人。”六面兽讽刺地说。</p><p>“根据银河议会决定，一级战犯无需审判可直接入刑，你身为前霸天虎六阶执行官自然在此之列。”通天晓说。</p><p>“真是高规格待遇啊。”六面兽嘲讽着。</p><p>“基于人道主义原则我们还是给你治疗后才入刑的，你就别抱怨了。”</p><p>“人道主义？请问你们的人道主义是体现在变形抑制芯片还是在内置炸弹上呢，执法官？我告诉你通天晓，如果你以为这两样东西能束缚住我你就大错特错了。战争结束了，我不会再让任何人剥夺我的自由。”他说着甚至站了起来，直视着通天晓的光学镜。</p><p>通天晓无视了六面兽此刻身上散发出的凌厉气势，他猛地一拍桌子，怒喝一声，“你就只会纠结这个！难道你就没有一点反思你自己的所作所为吗？！”</p><p>这反应倒是让六面兽一愣，然后才回答“你知道我都是奉命行事。”</p><p>“所以你才没被判无期徒刑！”执法官来到六面兽身后，将他一把按回座位上，六变金刚竟然没有反抗。“我是说，你对于你在战争中那些残酷行径从来没觉得不安过吗？”通天晓观察着六面兽的态度，对他的无所谓愈发恼怒“用不用我提醒你一下，比如在斯曼兹……”</p><p>“我记得啊，我杀了一万个汽车人……”六面兽语气平常的说。</p><p>通天晓双手抓住他的双肩，将他扳到自己面前，直视着他的光学镜一字一句的说“不是一万个汽车人，是一万个塞伯坦人，六面兽。”通天晓刻意停顿 一 下，“不仅仅是塞伯坦人，被你杀死的每一个人都是有感知的生命个体，你剥夺了他们生存的权利，这才是对自由最大的侵犯。你却在抱怨你的行动被限制？！”</p><p>六面兽扭过头去，“是，是塞伯坦人……不过这种事大家都不是无辜的，四百万的战争很多人都疯了，比如你们的福特。”</p><p>“每个人终将受到审判。所以你现在就给我好好反思，什么时候你开始知道忏悔要求宽恕而不是自我逃避的说什么"我是深渊"了才证明你还有救。”通天晓厉声说。</p><p>六面兽冷笑一声“忏悔？宽恕？你知道不知道你在说什么，执法官。”他站起来，嘲讽地看着通天晓“省省你的唠叨吧。”说着就要往出走。</p><p>通天晓一把拉住他“等等，我还没说完呢！”</p><p>六变金刚面无表情地挣开了通天晓的手“不敢占用执法官大人太多时间。”</p><p>通天晓叹了口气“那你也不用急着回去被关小黑屋吧……”他本来是想让六面兽能在外面多待一会儿的，他以前听人说过关禁闭能把人逼疯。</p><p>六面兽却丝毫不领情，“比起听你唠叨还是关禁闭的好。”他讽刺的说，然后头也不回地离去了。</p><p> </p><p>“我申请一个月循环后再来探视。”通天晓来到探视登记窗口，他很担芯被关了一个月循环的六面兽出来后会做出什么过激行为，如果自己在也许还能制住他。</p><p>“你们有没有条件好一点的接见室？”通天晓问值班狱警，他刚才注意到那间接见室十分简陋，明显是刑讯室改造的，看了就想让人越狱，看来这里的基础设 施还是很落后。通天晓想。狱警看了看通天晓，突然笑了“您可以申请SVR房间，长官。看起来您很符合条件，如果需要在这里点确定就可以了。我们提供的条件 很好的，保证您和被探视人员能在一个舒适的环境下进行愉快的交流，这是铁堡新政府推出的最新人性化措施。”他说着递给通天晓一个数据板。</p><p>正巧此时通天晓的通讯器有讯息进来，他匆匆扫了一眼数据板就点了确定按钮，如果一个月循环后能换个好一点的环境倒是可以降低六面兽闹事的几率。他这样想着。</p><p> </p><p>一个月循环后。</p><p>六面兽看起来很疲惫又暴躁。尽管在霸天虎时他就习惯了孤独和独处，与人交流对他来说并不是必须，但在这样一个狭小、封闭又完全黑暗的空间里待上一个月循环还是令他快发疯了。看见通天晓的那一瞬间他满芯的愤恨，恨不得冲上去将他撕成碎片，最起码也要打一架才行。</p><p>“给你找了个舒服的地方。”通天晓的声音响起让他找回了些理智，强压下和对方打架的冲动。</p><p>六面兽跟在通天晓身后，他们停在了一个房间门口，六变金刚有些惊讶地看着门口那个大大的SVR字样，然后他看向通天晓“你这是什么意思？”</p><p>执法官耸耸肩“听说这个房间条件不错，我特意为你申请的。”</p><p>六面兽看着他的表情由惊讶转为笑意，通天晓大概不知道这个房间是专门为火种伴侣预备的……</p><p>他进入铁堡监狱的第一天狱警介绍环境和规定的时候说过这个信息。他决定不点破，进入房间后大大咧咧地往充电床上一躺，双手抱着头坏笑着看着通天晓。</p><p>“你下次记住了不要再惹麻烦，好好改造争取早日出狱。”通天晓左顾右看了一下，很奇怪房间里居然没有一把椅子，无奈之下他只好坐在充电床上。</p><p>“我要想出去随时都可以根本不用等到刑期到的那天。”六面兽歪着头看着通天晓说。</p><p>“六面兽你不要乱来，你越狱会启动体内炸弹的。我可不想替你收尸。”通天晓警告他。</p><p>“虚伪的汽车人。”他忿忿不平的说。</p><p>“你到现在也没认识到自己的错误，你……”</p><p>“停！我现在不想听你那套大道理，翻来覆去也没有一点新意……”六面兽叫停了通天晓的说教，然后他坐起来凑近了执法官，带着坏笑地问“所以你到底来不来？”</p><p>“什么来不来？”通天晓感到莫名其妙。</p><p>六面兽没答话，通天晓不知道这个房间真正的用处，他也不知道该怎么说，气氛一时有些尴尬。</p><p>“没什么……”他又躺了回去，感到有些芯虚。他以前可不会开这种玩笑，他突然发现他们之间的关系竟然到了他会为他们两人在一个“情侣套房”独处而感到暗自窃喜的程度。</p><p>“那我们接着刚才的话题……”通天晓打算继续启动说教模式，六面兽直接关上了音频接收器。</p><p>“闭嘴，老子要睡觉！”他说着连光学镜都关上了，但只有一半原因是不想听通天晓的唠叨。</p><p>通天晓看着他无奈地摇摇头，他并不后悔自己的选择，只是任重道远啊……</p><p>六面兽很快就进入了充电模式，通天晓决定离开。走到门口时他迟疑了一下，又看了一眼睡着的六变金刚，一种很奇怪的情绪在他的传感器里蔓延开来。最终 他决定在这里多待一会儿。他将六面兽往边上推了推，已经进入深度充电的六变金刚呓语了几句但没有丝毫苏醒的样子，然后他坐在六面兽旁边拿出数据板开始处理 一些工作。</p><p>偶尔他的视线会离开数据板看向六面兽，前霸天虎依然昏睡着，仿佛任何事都无法搅扰他的好梦。不知道为什么，通天晓从芯底生出一阵从未有过的安宁，如 果能一直这样该多好……说来也好笑，他们现在是在监狱里，在一个条件相对较好的接见室里，说起来刚才他们进来的时候那个狱警好像说了一句“玩得开心”？</p><p>还未及他细想，一则通讯进入通天晓的线路中，看来他不得不离开了。他最后看了一眼六面兽，轻轻拍了拍他。</p><p> </p><p>“长官……”一个狱警在他身后叫住他，通天晓回头发现他的神情有些尴尬“我不得不说你们其实超时很多了，你知道的，原则上只有两个循环，而你们……”他看了一眼表“六个循环……”</p><p>“是吗？我倒是不知道……不过你们为什么不进来提醒呢？”通天晓问。</p><p>狱警一脸难为情的表情“这……不太好……”</p><p>通天晓奇怪的看了他一眼“对了，六面兽仍然在里面充电，可能需要你们把他送回牢房。”接着他又补充一句“我想他是太累了。”</p><p>狱警愣了一下，随即换上一副敬佩的表情看着通天晓，“好的长官，交给我们处理。”他极力忍住笑。</p><p>执法官对这个小狱警的反应感到有点奇怪，不过他没可没芯思去探究。</p><p>通天晓并不知道一个“执法官和前六阶杀手在情侣套房中大战六个循环将六变金刚玩没电”的传说从此在铁堡监狱流传开来……</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>